


Metamorfaesis

by annazonfox



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2015 Collection. Today's prompt was "elves/elf stories." This drabble was inspired by the episode "Groundhog Fae." It seems Krampus wasn't done with the gang just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorfaesis

“Ohhhh boy,” Kenzi said, looking into the mirror. Upon speaking, she clapped her hands over her mouth. She had sounded like a chipmunk on helium. 

She ran her hands over her features. Dramatic cheekbones. Almond-shaped eyes. Pointy ears. 

Panicked, she looked to her bed. Hale slept face down.

She ran into the bathroom. Trick was snoring in the bathtub. “Trick! Help!” She grabbed him by the collar. 

With a snore, he groaned. “Ergh, Yule hangover from Hades.” He rolled over.

Then, a voice behind her. “Looks like Krampus got you too, little mama.” There, Hale stood, his nose blinking red.


End file.
